The Muse Concert
by TheHouseKey
Summary: Rated for swearing and insinuations of it. Four sisters coerce Professor Dumbledore to hold a concert for the seventh years. He's written to the future for some song ideas...MWPP COMPLETE
1. Prologue part 1

"What's this Dumbledore's doing?" Peter Pettigrew asked his three friends.

NEWTs were over, and the four of them didn't even see the point of going to class. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were just lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Says he's going to ask the seventh years if they'd like to put on a concert of some sort," James replied lazily.

"Bet it doesn't go down," Remus commented.

"Okay. Ten galleons it does," Sirius contradicted. He laughed a little to himself as he caught a fly out of the air and squished it in his hand.

"You're o-o-on," Remus agreed, stifling a yawn.

"Bored, yet, Sirius?" James was. One could see it in the way he was lying down.

"Nah. Give me an hour or two."

James stood up and stretched. He told himself he deserved to laze around with the rest of them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He went straight to the kitchens. The house-elves always liked it when he stopped by. He tickled the pear and walked in.

"James Potter, sir!" echoed throughout the room.

"Hello, mates. Think you could get me the usual?" he asked with a grin.

"The house-elves are sorry, James Potter, sir. We can not feed him, today, sir. We is working on special task appointed by Headmaster, sir," said one of the taller ones.

James made a thoughtful sound. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that concert, now, would it?" he inquired curiously.

"We is not allowed to tell students, James Potter, sir. We is apologizing." The same elf bowed, then they gently led James out of the kitchens.

James sighed as he realized that he would now have to wait until dinner before he could have food. He went back to the Common Room in apathy.

"Problem, Prongs?" asked Peter when James walked in.

He shook his head, not knowing why he felt so bored.

At dinner, Professor Dumbledore requested that all seventh years remain in the Great Hall for an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the seventh year, this year, four of your number proposed a very interesting performance. I'll let them explain," said Dumbledore.

One girl got up from each house table. A tall girl, with short, cropped, deep red hair, stood up from the Gryffindor table.

"Go, Chory!" the four marauders cheered. They were very good friends with the athletic dancer, whose name was Terpsichore, of the Muse sisters.

A girl, who wasn't the skinniest of the lot, with long, curly, dark blonde hair went up to the front with her nose in the air. Her name was Polyhymnia, but all in the Slytherin house called her simply Polly.

The female from Ravenclaw was, by far, the prettiest. Chory was attractive, but she had too many angles to be _pretty_. Polly's air destroyed any prettiness she might have had. Euterpe, who preferred going be her full name, walked with grace and humility. Her layered, white-blonde hair cascaded down her back, straight as rain.

The last girl, from Hufflepuff, to get up was not daunted by her lateness. She smiled a goofy grin as her brown ponytail bobbed playfully. As she strolled, a Slytherin stuck out his foot and tripped her. But Thalia, or Thally, got up, gave a thumbs up, and laughed as she finished going up.

As the four girls stood up there, obviously so very different, their faces were eerily the same.

Chory spoke first. "Well, we'd heard from our sisters what the seventh years get from the rest of the school."

"And we feel that we need to give everyone something back," Euterpe explained.

"Right. That's why we get to go make fools of ourselves for this little concert," Thally added.

"But let's try to have _some_ dignity. The whole school, parents, guardians, and Ministry officials are welcome to come watch the show," Polly said.

"With that said, our dear Headmaster has gone through the trouble to find a myriad of songs. He says he even wrote to his future self for muggle music of the times," Euterpe informed.

"Yeah, so if you don't have any idea of any muggle music, you're sunk." Thally gave a hearty wink to the Slytherin gang.

"On the staff table are blocks of wood with the title and the writer of the songs. You simply touch one, and listen to the song. If you like it, there is a sheet of lyrics underneath, and you take the block," said Chory.

"No song can be sung more than once. So if the block and lyrics are gone, you can't have that song." Polly said this in a tone that said, 'don't even try it.'

"But there can be more than one person in a group. All of Hogwarts could do one song if they so choose. And you can do more than one song. We ask that you do no more than two, because of the time limit. We can't have this going until three o'clock in the morning," said Thally.

"One last thing before you go choose your song," Chory interrupted Thally's banter, "Know that you can alter the lyrics however you want. Please, no vulgar language that first years wouldn't be able to hear."

"Go ahead," Euterpe ended as the four made their way out of the front.

With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore had many tables, that weren't connected, sprinkled about the room so that groups could work on their song privately.

The four Muse sisters went to the table in the very back, having their song and lyrics already.

"We should do one, eh Prongsy?" Sirius suggested.

"Probably—"

"Prongs! Moony! Padfoot! I found us the perfect song!" Wormtail shouted. He made sure he held onto the wooden block.

The three made their way to him. They touched it and heard a song that talked about this punk named Jordan. The block read, 'If You See Jordan, by Something Corporate.'

"Why is this the perfect song?" Remus asked. He had no clue why they'd sing a song about a boy they didn't know.

"Moony, Moony, Moony." Sirius shook his head. He grinned a wolfish smile. "We can change to lyrics. Let's say to…Snivellus?"

James got the idea and a mischievous light came into his eyes. "I can just see it now." He put a finger on the block and thought for a bit. "They saw he'll kill us all, and as you see, we're all swelled up with fear, because he'll curse us in the back. If you see Snivellus…" He stopped singing to the tune. "We can't say the whole thing. It's three syllables; the original is two. It doesn't fit."

"We could always shorten it," Remus advised. "Like Sniv'lus or something—"

"Good idea. That'll work perfectly," declared Sirius. "I say the four of us do that one together. I don't know about you blokes, but I want to do one on my own." He grinned from ear to ear, thinking of how funny this whole thing was going to be.

"I'd like to do one myself, as well," said Remus.

"Hey, marauders." Chory walked in between them. "I hope you're having fun."

"Oh, we are, Chory darling," Sirius responded, still smiling like a crazed maniac.

"Would you guys like to do a song against the Slytherins? I asked Euterpe, and Thally, and they're excited. Well, Thally is. Euterpe just shook her head like she felt sorry for us prejudiced fools. We get all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff to do this song, to show that we're not going to take their bull," she proposed.

"Sounds good to me," James agreed.

"Well, a few of us are going to have to act like Slytherins for the song to make sense. I know, I know. You all would rather die than act as Slytherins. We'll get someone. It'll be great. I've already spread the word to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm now working on Gryffindor."

"And everyone wants to do it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. See, we'll make it look like we're saying this to Death Eaters instead of Slytherins, but we'll know it's aimed at Slytherin." Chory gave a wink before moving towards the next group.

"Prongs, Wormtail, if you aren't going to do a song on your own, could you start trying to change the lyrics for this one? I mean, since you'll have more time," Remus requested. James and Peter nodded and took the lyrics and block with them.

Sirius was already searching through songs. '_Hmmm…Born to Be Wild seems good…But Bouncing off the Wall sounds better…_' he thought. Then he found the perfect song.

Remus was looking, but couldn't find anything other than love songs. '_Why are all this artists obsessed with love?_' he mused. '_Complicated? Probably another love song_.' On accident, he touched that block.

_'Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated…_'

Remus, not expecting a song anything like that, just stood there for a moment. He listened to it again, out of curiosity. He chuckled a bit as it told his feelings towards Sirius and James. They were different in public, always trying to be cool, but when it was just the four of them, they were the best of friends he could ever ask for. Sure, it annoyed him from time to time. He'd seen them blow friendships with other students out of the water because of their public attitudes, like snobs. But he'd also seen them tutoring Peter patiently when he didn't understand something, which was most of the time.

He took the block and the lyrics sheet, and went over by James, Peter, and Sirius, who had found his song as well.

"I'll tell you my song if you'll tell me yours," Sirius offered.

"No, thanks, Padfoot. Mine's a surprise."

"Fine. Mine'll be, too, then."

And the rest of the time, they discussed the lyrics to 'If You See Sniv'lus.'

(A/N: This whole story's going to be here in about a half hour from exactly 2:00 am, my time...[if you don't know my time, too bad...:-p], so...maybe less than a half hour, all of it should be here...XD Enjoy! I assure you, these first 2 chapters are nothing but prologues...:-D)


	2. Prologue part 2

Severus Snape felt satisfied with the song he altered. '_That'll fix Potter's attitude problem, and let Lily know that…well…I don't care she's a Mudblood, she's a good person,_' he thought, blushing at his own thoughts. He didn't like Lily, oh no, that'd be too much, he knew. But he did feel bad for calling her a Mudblood. Besides, Severus had learned that summer that being a Death Eater was not all it was cracked up to be. Severus had agreed that muggle-borns shouldn't learn magic, but he definitely didn't tolerate _killing_ them. Especially when it wasn't their fault.

Justice had always been a very clear thing to Severus, which was why he liked revenge. Revenge served justice, and when justice was served, the world at peace. Knowing he would have his revenge was sweet. With that comforting thought, he left the Great Hall for bed.

"Severus!" '_I'm tired. Leave me alone,_' he wanted to say, but knowing who it was, he dared not.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Which song did you pick?" he asked.

"Er…I'd rather keep it for a surprise," Severus replied softly.

"That's alright. Can you believe that girl, Flora Benning? She was going out with me, but then, all of a sudden, she's 'in love' with that damn Sirius Black, again! She keeps going back to him!" Lucius raged. "I didn't think I could care about someone as much as I care about her. Damn it, Severus, the only thing Black uses her for is a bed-partner!"

"I wish I had advice for you, mate, but I'm really in the dark about these types of things," Severus replied wisely.

"That's all right. Flora will know how Black's mind works once I sing my song."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh, Kim, what do I do?" a flustered Flora asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who keeps going after him. If you ask me, Lucius was a nice catch. You should stick with him; you can see he cares about you," Kim replied.

"But…it would be a _boring_ love that would grow from respect. That's so dull! This love will be born from _passion_! Just like in books!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Flora, but I don't think _love_ will exactly be the thing born of sharing beds every other night."

"Always a cynic," she sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt, again," Kim admitted, "which you will be, because Black couldn't settle down if someone chained him!"

"He'll see how I feel about him when I sing _Bouncin' off the Ceiling_ for him."

"I siriusly doubt it." Kim laughed to herself. She was the only one who noticed her pun. She put an arm around her friend and led her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Lily, we've obviously got to do this one!" Lily's best friend cried. Lily saw the title and read, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, and laughed.

"If you say so, Norma," she smiled.

"I think we should do it, too," her other best friend, June, agreed.

"Alright. D'you think we'll have to change the lyrics?" Lily asked.

"Definitely not," June said, after she finished reading the sheet.

Lily's mind drifted off to the song she'd picked to sing on her own. She wasn't changing _any_ of the lyrics from that one, either. It was by Gigi D'Agostino, and it was called _I'll Fly with You_. Lily sighed dreamily as she remembered the first time she actually accepted James' proposal to go out with him. There had been no tricks, no Slytherins with dirty underwear hanging upside down, and no more jinxing everyone just because he could. Lily couldn't deny that he was unbearably romantic. His head had deflated, and she found she could talk to him. She smiled as she realized that she and James were keeping tradition alive. '_When I despised the very ground he walked on, I had no idea we'd be Heads together,_' she mused.


	3. Flying Complicated Numbers Suffer

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were working very hard on getting their song(s) right. They wanted it to be great. Of course, they had to practice a lot to keep a straight face. Every other run-through, one of them would come up with something funnier than before, making them all crack up.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff seventh years met up in the Room of Requirement to practice _We're Not Gonna Take It_. They only had to have one person act a Slytherin, and he was 'Tommy,' or Voldemort. They turned the song into an anthem for those on the light side. At the end, everyone was to push 'Tommy' until he fell on his bottom, and then everyone would leave the stage, leaving 'Tommy' humiliated. There was more to the original, but the Muse sisters cut it out. They didn't need it.

The day came when everyone was setting up. A stage was to be put in the Great Hall. People were making costumes, polishing instruments (for show, not for playing), and drew up maps for stage decorating. The marauders were having a particularly hard time of it, as theirs seemed to have many scene changes. They enlisted the help of Chory, who would charm the props to move themselves when the marauders needed them to move.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Albus Dumbledore. The show was about to begin. "Our first act is by Gryffindor, Sirius Black." He then left the stage.

Sirius strutted out on stage when the music started. He had on a muggle suit that had a white coat and pants, and a black shirt. The white hat he had on had a brim that was lowered to cover one eye. He had a cane that made him look rich. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before starting his song.

_"One, two, three, four, five,  
__Everybody take some Floo, And come on and fly,  
__To the jokers' store around the corner,  
__The boys say they wanted some dungbombs  
__But I really don't wanna,  
__Get a buzz like I had last week  
I must stay Me Cuz talk is cheap  
__I like Flora, Polly, Lily, Chory, Kim, and Norma,  
__And as I continue, you know they gettin' sweeta,  
__So what can I do,  
__I really thank you my Lord,  
__To me flirtin' is just like a sport,  
__Anything fly, it's all good,  
__Let me jump in and send in the trumpet_

_A little bit of Kimberly, in my life,  
__A little bit of Thalia, by my side  
__A little bit of Lily's, all I need,  
__A little bit of Norma, is what I seek,  
__A little bit of Chory, in the sun,  
__A little bit of Flora, all night long,  
__A little bit of Euterpe, here I am,  
__A little bit of you makes me your man_

_Mambo Number Five_

_Jump up and down  
And move it all around  
Shake your hand to the sound  
Put your hands on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front  
And one to the side  
Clap your hands once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you're doing it right_

_A little bit of Kimberly, in my life,  
__A little bit of Thalia, by my side  
__A little bit of Lily's, all I need,  
__A little bit of Norma, is what I seek,  
__A little bit of Chory, in the sun,  
__A little bit of Flora, all night long,  
__A little bit of Euterpe, here I am,  
__A little bit of you makes me your man_

_Trumpet, the trumpet_

_Mambo Number 5._

_Ha, ha, ha_

_A little bit of Kimberly, in my life,  
__A little bit of Thalia, by my side  
__A little bit of Lily's, all I need,  
__A little bit of Norma, is what I seek,  
__A little bit of Chory, in the sun,  
__A little bit of Flora, all night long,  
__A little bit of Euterpe, here I am,  
__A little bit of you makes me your man_

_Chory, I do,  
__Fall in love with a girl like you,  
__Cause you can't run,  
__And you can't hide,  
__You and me gonna touch the sky!"_

He ended with a flourishing wave of his cane, and then pointed at Chory. He then winked, and left the stage with the audience cheering. Chory blushed with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you, Mister Black!" Dumbledore said as he went back up on stage. "This next song is going to be sung by Lucius Malfoy."

He came out, and there were no frills with his song. He looked sad and disheartened. He wasn't dressed up, just in his uniform. He started singing after a moment of silence.

_"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love."_

He left the stage as quietly as he'd entered it. He knew Flora wouldn't even think that his song was for her. He didn't care any more.

"Let's give a hand for Mr. Malfoy!" He waited while the audience clapped respectfully. "Next song is by Remus Lupin!"

Remus walked out in baggy, muggle clothes, his hair not combed on purpose. He had a fake guitar and started acting like he was playing it.

"_Uh huh, life's like this,  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is,  
Cause life's like this,  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is,  
  
Chill out whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before,  
And if you could only let it be,  
you will see,  
I like you the way you are,  
When we're at Three Broomsticks Bar,  
and you're talking to me one on one but you become,  
  
Somebody else round everyone else,  
You're watching your back like you can't relax,  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me,  
Tell me,  
  
_

At that moment, James and Sirius knew they were being addressed.

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated,  
Life's like this you,  
And you fall and you crawl and you break,  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly,  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it,  
no, no, no,  
  
You come over unannounced,  
dressed up like you're somethin' else,  
where you are ain't where it's at you see,  
you're making me,  
laugh out when you strike your pose,  
take off all your Quidditch robes,  
you know you're not fooling anyone,  
when you become,  
  
Somebody else round everyone else,  
Watching your back, like you can't relax,  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me,  
Tell me,  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated,  
Life's like this you,  
and You fall and you crawl and you break,  
and you take what you get and you turn it into,  
honestly,  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no,  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before,  
And if you could only let it be,  
You will see,  
  
Somebody else round everyone else,  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax,  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me,  
Tell me,  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated,  
Life's like this you,  
and you fall and you crawl and you break,  
and you take what you get and you turn it into,  
honestly,  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it,  
no, no, no,  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you,  
You fall and you crawl and you break,  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty,  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it,  
no, no, no._"

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. And for our last song before the break, Lily Evans!"

"Never knew you felt that way, Moony," said James, an ashamed look on his face.

"Don't be afraid to tell us when we're being prats, mate. You know we'll listen," Sirius added.

They stopped talking when Lily entered the stage. She was wearing a pretty, white, summer dress. Her smile was large and happy.

Sirius looked at the program. "Did Lily realize her song's got a male part in it?" he asked James as they heard the music began. There was a lot of intro before singing started.

"I don't think so," Remus added.

James didn't answer, because he wasn't there, anymore.

Lily: "_I still believe in your eyes;  
__I just don't care what  
__You've done in your life.  
__Baby I'll always be here by your side;  
__Don't leave me waiting too long,  
__Please come by!_

_I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;_

_There is no choice,  
__I belong to your life.  
__Because I, I live to love you some day;  
__You'll be my baby  
__And we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you!_

_You are, are, are, are, are, are!  
__You are, are, are, are, are, are!  
__You are, are, are, are, are, are!_"

Everyone gasped in surprise when James joined Lily on stage. 

James: "_Every day and every night,  
__I always dream that  
__You are by my side.  
__Oh, baby, every day and every night,  
__Well, I said everything's  
__Gonna be alright._

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you!_

_You are, are, are, are, are, are!  
__You are, are, are, are, are, are!_"

Lily: "_Dream of me!_

_I still believe in your eyes;  
__I just don't care what  
__You've done in your life.  
__Baby I'll always be here by your side;  
__Don't leave me waiting too long,  
__Please come by!  
__I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;  
__There is no choice,  
__I belong to your life.  
__Because I, I live to love you some day;  
__You'll be my baby  
__And we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you!_"

James: "_Every day and every night,  
__I always dream that  
__You are by my side.  
__Oh, baby, every day and every night  
__Well, I said everything's  
__Gonna be alright.  
__And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you!_

_You are, are, are, are, are, are!  
__You are, are, are, are, are, are!_"

They bowed and walked off, staring into each others eyes. And Peter and Remus laughed as Sirius made gagging noises.

"Our show will commence in a half an hour," Dumbledore announced.


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Bouncin' off t...

"Are we almost up, yet?" Peter asked excitedly.

"You're going to have to relax. You won't get it right if you don't," Remus assured.

"I know." He looked nervously around him. "I just wanted to know how much time I've got left before we go up there."

"We're behind quite a few people, Pete. We're next to last. Then we might as well just stay on stage after that," James informed.

People got back in their seats for the second third of the show.

"This song is sung by Flora Benning."

"_My grades are down from A's to D's   
I'm way behind in history   
I lost myself in fantasies   
Of you and me together   
  
I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do   
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination   
  
Upside down   
Bouncing Off the ceiling   
Inside out   
Stranger to this feeling   
Got no clue what I should do   
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you   
  
_

"What in bloody hell does she think she's doing?" Sirius asked in disgust.

"She obviously likes you, mate," James joked. "Let me just remind you that I'm going to be the best man at your wedding."

"I'm not getting married to _her_," Sirius said softly. "It seems like she's got no personality other than boy-crazy tendencies. I don't like her at all."

"Oh, but Chory you _do_ like?" Remus questioned slyly.

For the first time, in a very long time, Sirius blushed slightly. Only his three friends would have seen it, and they had to look closely. "Possibly."

"She's continuing with that ruddy song! She can't sing worth a lick!" said James.

_  
My teacher says to concentrate   
So what- his name was Peter the Great   
The kings and queens will have to wait   
Cuz I don't have forever   
  
I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you   
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation   
  
Upside down   
Bouncing Off the ceiling   
Inside out   
Stranger to this feeling   
Got no clue what I should do   
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you   
  
Somehow someday   
You will love me too   
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true   
  
Ha..ha ha ha ha and so on... I think there celebrating   
  
Upside down   
Bouncing Off the ceiling   
Inside out   
Stranger to this feeling   
Got no clue what I should do   
But I go crazy if I can't get next to you_!"

The four sighed in relief as she got off stage.

"What are those muggle things they use to pull people off stage?" Sirius inquired.

"No idea, but we could have used one of those, right, Padfoot?" James replied.

"Definitely."

"Next up are Lily Evans, Norma Johnson, and June Smith."

They came out, June first, then Norma, and then Lily. Each was wearing pastel colors. Lily was in pale yellow, Norma in pink, and June in sky blue. Their hair-do's were ponytails that were high on the head. Norma started off. Each one of them sang a verse.

"_I come home_

_In the morning light_

_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh momma dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings_

_In the middle of the night_

_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want_

_Is some fun__W_

_hen the working day is done_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Girls they wanna_

_Wanna have fun_

_Girls__Wanna have_

_Some boys take_

_A beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_'__Cause girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have_

_T__hat's all they really want_

_Is some fun_

__

_W__hen the working day is done_

_O__h girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Girls they wanna__Wanna have fun_

_Girls__Wanna have_

__

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_T__hey just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_Girls_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_T__hey just wanna_

_Girls_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_When the working_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh when the working day is done_

_Oh girls_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_They just wanna_

_Girls_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_When the working_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh when the working day is done_

_Oh girls_

_Girls just wanna have fun!_"

The audience applauded as the three girls skipped off stage.

"If I ever have to act _that_ girly, again, I'm protesting," Lily grumbled.

"The audience loved it, though," Norma reassured. She beamed happily.

"This next song is performed by Severus Snape."

The Marauders looked up to see Snape come out, in plain, black, wizard robes. They were shocked to find his hair less greasy than normal, and it was pulled back. He shot them a sneer before he started his song.

"_She studies hard and she don't know,  
__He's owlin' everybody else,  
__She'll take her tests,  
__His Quidditch balls are all he gives to her,  
__And he's got paintings on the wall,  
__Of all the girls he wished she was,  
__And he means everything to her._

_Her boyfriend, he don't know,  
__Anything about her,  
__He's flyin too much,  
__I wish that I could make her see,  
__She's just the flavor of the week._

"I'll kill him," James growled. "I'll bloody kill the bastard."

"How d'you know he's even talking about you, Prongs?" Remus asked soothingly.

"Quidditch? The fact that she's a bookworm? The point that I have paintings on my wall of every other girl I've dated? Pick your choice, Moony."

"_Do_ you have paintings on your wall?" Peter inquired curiously.

"Of course he doesn't!" Sirius defended. "Do you?"

"No!" James denied hotly. "Why would I like looking at other girls when my girlfriend's easily the prettiest girl in Hogwarts?"

_It's the weekend and she's goin' alone,  
__He's whole Hogwarts away,  
__She's dressed to kill,  
__And she's waiting,  
__He's attracted by her looks.  
__And he's got pictures on the wall,  
__Of all the girls he's 'loved' before,  
__And she knows all his favorite teams._

"That git heard what I just said." James couldn't believe it.

"Obviously he didn't. He couldn't hear you, Prongs. You're all the way down here!"

_Her boyfriend, he don't know,  
__Anything about her,  
__He's flyin too much,  
__I wish that I could make her see,  
__She's just the flavor of the week._

_Yeah!_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know,  
__Anything about her,  
__He's flyin, he's flyin,  
__He's flyin, he's flyin,_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know,  
__Anything about her,  
__He's flyin too much,  
__I wish that I could make her see,  
__She's just the flavor of the week_

_Yeah she's the flavor of the week._

_She makes me weak._"

"That's just sick," Sirius muttered.

"Excuse me while I go retch in the loo," Remus said, and then disappeared.

"_Snivellus_ likes Lily? No way!" James was in denial. Had Snape liked Lily this whole time? Is that why he hated James? But he had hated James since before they thought girls had cooties.

There were a few minutes appointed for scene changes before the next song.

"We're going to have one more break before we finish this concert. And one more song before the last break. I present to you, the audience, the four Muse sisters, Terpsichore, Euterpe, Polyhymnia, and Thalia!"

The four girls appeared suddenly on stage. They had borrowed James' invisibility cloak. They were all wearing Muggle graduation gowns with mortar boards. They held papers that were rolled up and tied with a black ribbon.

Chory began.

"_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,"  
_Thally: "_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,"  
_Polly: "_I keep thinkin' times will never change,"  
_Euterpe: "_Keep on thinking things will always be the same,"  
_Kept rotating: "_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,  
And if you got something that you need to say,  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day,  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down,  
These memories are playing like a film without sound,  
And I keep thinking of that night in June,  
I didn't know much of love,  
But it came too soon,  
And there was me and you,  
And then we got real cool,  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me,  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared,  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair,  
And this is how it feels,"_

All of them:_  
"As we go on we remember,  
All the times we had together,  
And as our lives change come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever,"_

Started rotating: "_So if we get the big jobs,  
And we make the big money,  
When we look back now,  
Will the jokes still be funny?   
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule,  
Will that old Severus Snape be the Death Eater man?   
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan,  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly,  
And this is how it feels,_

_As we go on we remember,  
All the times we had together,  
And as our lives change come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever,_

_La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men,  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town,  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly,_

_As we go on we remember,  
All the times we had together,  
And as our lives change come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever,_

_As we go on we remember,  
All the times we had together,  
And as our lives change come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever,_

_As we go on we remember,  
All the times we had together,  
And as our lives change come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever!_"

They disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. The last of the notes faded out, and several of the seventh year girls were crying.


	5. If You See Jordan, We're Not Gonna Take ...

"Welcome back. We have two songs left. This one is performed by the infamous marauders of Hogwarts; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew! With stage help by Chory Muse!"

The curtains, which hadn't been used before this, were opened, and everyone saw James sitting alone in a desk. He grinned a cocky smile before starting. Half the girls in the Great Hall fainted.

"_We have a story, a bitter anthem for everyone to hear,  
__About this bloke who just don't like us, and that's a solid fact.  
__They saw he'll kill us all, and as you see, we're all swelled up with fear  
__Because he'll curse us in the back._

Though the other three couldn't be seen, they were definitely heard.

James: _If you see Sniv'lus, _Other three: _(If you see Sniv'lus)  
__He makes us sick, (He makes us sick)  
__Hogwarts's over, (Hogwarts's over)  
__And he still won't quit._

The scene changed magically while they were singing the refrain. Now, a replica of the Whomping Willow was in the back. James was not visible any more. Sirius sauntered out, as only he could, and started his verse.

_He tried to fight us by the huge Willow and man we think that's great.  
__He did nearly cry when we pulled down his pants in front of all the girls.  
__Then he ran back to the Death Eater meeting, to which he was late.  
__There's way too many of him in this world._

Now James joined him on stage. They sang the first part, and the other two echoed.

_If you see Sniv'lus, (If you see Sniv'lus)  
__He makes us sick, (He makes us sick)  
__Hogwarts's over, (Hogwarts's over)  
__And he still won't quit._

Remus was now the only one able to be seen. He was pounding on a piano that had been cursed to stay silent. It really looked like he was playing.

_He says it's idiocy, but it's rebellion that led us to this song.  
__We'll play it often just at least until he's gone,  
__He'll stop at nothing but the real thing and everything up to that's pretend.  
__He tried to brainwash all our friends._

All four were on stage, now. Remus was at the piano, and Sirius had the guitar Remus had used for 'Complicated.' Peter had a set of Muggle drums. James had a microphone.

James: _Screw you, Sniv'lus, _Other three:_ (Screw you, Sniv'lus)  
_Sirius: _You make us sick, (You make us sick)  
_Peter: _Hogwarts's over, (Hogwarts's over)  
_All: _We don't care if you wash hair, you'll always be a greasy, hook-nosed git!_"

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs clapped the loudest. Some of the Ministry officials looked scared, and some of the parents looked revolted and furious.

Dumbledore, however, merely chuckled a bit. "That was excellent, boys. I'm sure you'll remember doing that into the late hours of the night for the rest of your lives. I happen to like this next song very much. All of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff put it together with help from three of the four Muse sisters, Terpsichore, Euterpe, and Thalia. Here's our resident Dark Lord, Mundugus Fletcher!"

Fletcher walked out in large, billowy, black robes. He had a Death Eater mask and cursed his eyes to look red. He tried so hard to look menacing, he appeared completely ridiculous…which was the point, actually. He sang first.

"_Welcome to Camp,  
__I guess you all know why we're here.  
__My name is Tommy,  
__And I became aware this year,  
__If you want to follow me,  
__You've got to kill muggles,  
__And put on secret masks,  
__And really long cloaks,  
__You know where to put the mark.  
__Hey, you, you muggle, so sorry!_

He walked up to a (supposedly) unsuspecting Hufflepuff and proceeded to act like he was strangling her.

_  
I've got you killed.  
__Hey you, my loyal follower,  
__I am so skilled._

Fletcher lit a firework with his wand that no one had seen. They all had thought that the flashes came from his wand itself.

_Hey old man, Mr. Dumbledore,  
__What has got you so pilled?_

The old Headmaster laughed uproariously at this remark. Indeed, he was laughing like this throughout the entire song.

_'Cause you ain't gonna follow me any of those ways,  
__You can't be so strong-willed!"_

All the other students formed a group and started to push Fletcher to the other side of the stage.

"_We're not gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it  
Never did and never will  
We're not gonna take it  
Gonna break it, gonna shake it,  
let's forget it better still_!"

He seemed to subdue them, and whispered something in their ears. Then he started singing again.

_"Now you can't hear me,  
your ears are truly sealed.  
You can't speak either;  
your mouth is filled.  
You can't see nothing!  
From dark arts, you are not saved,  
__Here comes Malfoy Senior to guide you to  
__Your new very own grave."_

Then the other students rallied again. This time, they pushed him towards the audience.

_"We're not gonna take it,  
We're not gonna take it,  
We're not gonna take it,  
We're not gonna take it,  
We're not gonna take it,  
Never did and never will,  
Don't want no violence,  
__As far as we can tell,  
__We ain't gonna take you,  
__Never did and never will.  
__We're not gonna take you,  
__We forsake you,  
__Gonna rape you,  
__Let's forget you better still._"

With that, they shoved him over the front of the stage. A cushioning charm had been placed there, sure, but it looked like he hit the ground hard. He lay there, stiff as a board, as the rest of the student body cheered and got off the stage.

"Oy! Moony! You owe me ten galleons!"


	6. Disclaimer

Okay, so I just made you sit through tons of songs, and if you've never heard of them before, you're probably like, '_Where did they come from?_' Well, I'll tell you.

Sirius' Song: Mambo Number Five, by Lou Bega  
Malfoy's: Pretty Girl, by Sugercult  
Remus': Complicated, by Avril Lavigne  
Lily's: I'll Fly with You, by Gigi D'Agostino  
Flora's: Bouncing off the Ceiling, by A-TEENS (I think)  
Lily and her friends': Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, by Cyndi Lauper  
Snape's: Flavor of the Week, by American Hi-Fi  
The Four Muse sisters': Graduation, by Vitamin C  
The Marauders': If You See Jordan, by Something Corporate  
The Finale: We're Not Gonna Take It, by The Who

Yeah, this is my disclaimer, so if you reviewed saying I don't have one, obviously you didn't read all the way through. Hope you enjoyed this fic. It started out as humor, but kind of got into romance as well…whatever. This was in no way, shape, or form, my best work. It was just for a laugh. If you want to see my best work, read Harry Potter and Secrets Untold. --Nothing like shameless advertising…:-D--


End file.
